Talk:Honor Harrington
Posts pasted from wikipedia, based on Jayne's, partially edited by me.--dotz 09:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Fleet Admiral after battle of Manticore? (HH11)--dotz 13:13, 25 October 2008 (UTC) questions Ok I was looking at the posts for Honors Character and noticed somethings I think might be wrong but dont want to step on anyones toes. 1)Honor prefers to work out in the ships gym late at night because she is self-conscientious; As far as Ive read she does this not some much because she is self-concious (aka not comfortable with her looks) but because she can set the rooms gravity to match that of Sphinx, her home planet. 2) She has a regular sparing partner; Her last regular sparing Partner was Paul Tankersly who also became her lover. She hasnt had a regular sparing partner(at least not in Coup de Vitesse tho she is teaching someone that but she has takin up Learning sword fighting. Teaching and having a sparing partner arent quite the same.)because he is dead,so far in 'Flag in Exile' she hasnt anyways (Im on chapter 15 of 36 right now so this may change). 3)She is searching for a good space suit for Nimitz; Paul Tankersly who had family connections with the builders of the Emergency Module used to keep 'cats safe in the advent of the space they are in is exposed to Space. (note the diffrence in the 2 uses of the word 'space', the uncapitalized word indicating that it is used to indicate a room on-board a ship which is called a space and the capitalized word meaning the void that makes up the universe.) I also would like to bring up the question of refering to people who arent dead in the past tense, is this done for a reason so as to denote a fictional character? ok thats it I know I babble along VoodooLou 00:31, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Most of the points you have raised have the same reason; the people who wrote this stuff had obviously only written so far as to know these facts, but not how they changed in later books. This is, I think, also the reason why the past tense is generally used on all subjects: because there is no omnivalent present time in the Honorverse from the various readers' point of view. I think its the same in the Wookiepedia and Memory Alpha... -- SaganamiFan 20:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :: SaganamiFan has hit it on the toe with it. Since I was the only one writing articles, I was writing them on the information starting with book one and so forth. Right now, I am on book two, which is going at a slug's pace. If you want to write about has happened in the latter books, feel free, but just change the previous wording, if you are adding to it, and place references. --Farragut79 22:21, 1 October 2008 (UTC) PMV? Parliamentary Medal of Valor - c1921 PD? Jabrwock 19:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Past Tense I believe fictional characters can be referred to using the present tense based on their last appearance in a book. For instance, when you refer to a character's citizenship, titles, home, marriage, children, etc., you may use present tense unless the character (or spouse, child, etc.) has died or is mentioned as passing in a "chronologically" later book. Unless a "date" of death is added to the character's info, references to a character's static status, citizenship, titles, etc., should be presented in a present tense. 8) -- 09:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Phil. :I do not like right here in-Honorverse manner. More - every body dies somewhene (there were planned spin-off novels where the protagonists would be HH's children).--dotz 10:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Seems simply unpractically for the reasons given under "Tempus" in the Editing Conventions. It would mean to rewrite everything for anyone who dies, and often several people who were used in earlier books die in one. Also, this would turn the tempus into a major tool of spoiler-making, as one would know from the time used if a person was still alive or dead in the latest novel. -- SaganamiFan 16:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Honor's Manticoran Rank If an admiral has 3 stars, a fleet admiral 4 and the admiral of the fleet 5 (see article about ranks here) then shouldn't Honor have been a fleet admiral at the beginning of HH11? I remember her being referred to as a "full admiral", though I am uncertain to which rank that phrase refers, admiral or fleet admiral. I would assume admiral, but I also remember her having 4 stars during the cutworm operations. Did she get the 4th star when she got command of 8th fleet? And at the end of HH11 she is an acting 5 star admiral (so admiral of the fleet, if the rank names in the ranks article are correct, not fleet admiral). I remember distinctly D'Orville musing that he was the only 5 star admiral around, so when Honor gets command of Home Fleet she is an acting 5 star admiral. Personally I think the rank names in the rank article are wrong. I think that fleet admiral is the 5 star rank and that there is an admiral rank (3 stars) and a "full admiral" rank (4 stars). --Sapient 12:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Honor Harrington biography I added to Honor's biography based on Honor Among Enemies but I don't know how to break it into sections and I can't convert time units into PD dates.-- 15:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC)